


For Anybody

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiThis story is basically for any two characters. All you have to do is think of a pairing and read the story, thinking that its one of those characters.e.g Sam is in love with Frodo and this is what he thinks.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	For Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: J.R.R Tolkien did a brillant job of creating these characters and they are all of his own. I do not get paid and wish only for readers to enjoy it.

So much pain and sadness inside of me.  
It used to be you that kept me alive. You still do sometimes. I told you that once and I could tell by your face, that you didn't believe me. I miss all the time we used to have together, just the two of us.

We chatted and shared secrets.  
It was the good times.  
It makes me smile slightly now, when i think of it. But now they have all gone to the past. And I am alone.

Each day becomes more difficult to live without you. I get these silly thoughts in my head.  
Thoughts of me telling you how i feel and you say you feel the same. Thoughts of you hugging me longer and it meaning more then just a 'friends hug'.

Now, thoughts have come into my head of putting an end to all the torture I have. I must do something. I've got to tell you....but i'm so afraid to.. I will only suffer more and more everyday when I'm not with you.

Although you may not notice how much i care about you now, one day you will know. That day will be a release for my heart. But, I cannot be truely happy, until you are in my arms.

When you are here with me, I am happy. When I see you smile or hear you laugh, my heart skips a beat and I gasp outloud sometimes. But, when you are gone, I long for you to be here with me. So, every night I weep, for my love for you, trapped inside my heart.

I want to tell you how i feel about you, but i can't put it into words. How much I love and care for you. I wonder, if you care about me the same way? Impossible. Not a chance. You show nor give a hint of caring for me. Thus, I cannot tell you or show you, for fear of being rejected and misunderstood.

I noticed the things you do and how wonderful you do them. The way your body moves when you walk, slender and with silk like skin. That skin. It looks so much like silk and so smooth. I'm dieing to touch and caress that beautiful, soft skin of yours.

To touch your lips in the slightest would bring to me heaven. If only I wasn't so afraid. If only I knew if you felt the same way about me. If only...

In my dreams I see you, coming towards me, a glow around you, like an angel. You whisper 'I love you' and i kiss your sweet lips in return. Then I wake up to the sore reality that you don't know how I feel. I hope I do not call out in my sleep, for, often you look at me as if I do. I wish I could get close to you, so close that I could hear your heart beat against mine.

You are the world to me. You mean everything to me. Without you, my life would be nothing but wasted. There are times when I nearly give up, hoping that you feel the same way about me, as I do you. But then, the next instant my hope would be renewed by the smile on your face.

I'd love to touch your beautiful hair and just run my fingers through it. Oh how nice that would be. But no. That will never happen. There's not a chance in the world that you have feelings for me. Not one chance.

Maybe though, someday I will find the courage in me to tell you all this. If you understand, then maybe I will do all those things to you aswell. Yes, that would be wonderful, no wait, so much more then wonderful. Words cannot express it. Maybe someday that will all happen. In time.

So, for now, I wait until the time that will come one day..... maybe.


End file.
